Ch. 287 - Freeze Frame
Ch. 286 - Temporal Alliance Ch. 288 - Jingle Bells CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Beyond Specialist Travel to Three Ice Men Find 12 hidden objects in Three Ice Men 2. Crystal Glimmer Place 4 Chandelier Tree in the Garden 3. Next Level Travel to The Cave Entrance Time Loop Match 12 details in The Cave Entrance Time Loop 4. Fire and Ice Have 3 Frozen Dragon in the Garden Upgrade 1 Chandelier Tree to Level 2 5. The Rewards Travel to Ski Family Paradox Find 6 differences in Ski Family Paradox 6. Counter Measures Return to Crystal Gazebo Find 12 hidden objects in Crystal Gazebo 7. New Lab Travel to Princess of Ice Find 12 hidden objects in Princess of Ice 8. Familiar Territory Return to Astronaut Training Center Find 12 hidden objects in Astronaut Training Center 9. The Inventor Travel to The Glass Dome Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in The Glass Dome Time Warp 10. Frozen Flames Upgrade 1 Frozen Dragon to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Chandelier Tree to Level 3 11. Magic of Winter Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 287 scenes Have 1 Three Ice Men in the Garden 12. Complete the Tree Crystals Collection Collect the Hovering Snow Rocks and place it in your Garden 13. Ice Wizards Upgrade 1 Three Ice Men to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Frozen Dragon to Level 3 14. Spells on Ice Upgrade 1 Three Ice Men to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Three Ice Men to Level 5 15. Build the Winter Beyond Castle Complete the Winter Beyond Castle Wonder 16. Cold Fortress Upgrade the Winter Beyond Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Three Ice Men Earn 2 stars in Three Ice Men! 3 Star The Cave Entrance Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Cave Entrance Time Loop! 3 Star Princess of Ice Earn 3 stars in Princess of Ice! 3 Star The Glass Dome Time Warp Earn 3 stars in the Glass Dome Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 287 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 287 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 287 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Beyond Specialist Ch.287/S.1 - Three Ice Men Megan has changed some minds today. I am pleased with the manner in which she has completed her tests. Wasn't she in the Beyond for a significant amount of time? Doesn't that make her an expert in that sector? Prehaps I should appoint her as the Sector Agent for that territory. I don't intend to waste time getting her thoughts on this lane change that I've in mind for her. As far as I should be concerned, Megan is an asset which needs the right area of deployment. How's the job working out for you? I've got some serious direction changes in mind for you as well. Quest:Next Level Ch.287/S.2 - The Cave Entrance Time Loop Sector Agent for the Beyond? Wow! That's some kind of a climb, when it comes to the career ladder. Why is Raymond being nice to me all of a sudden? It's not like I'm his biggest fan under this roof? Being a Sector Agent for the Beyond is a dream which I always wanted to become a reality. But somewhere I don't like the change in Raymond's character. I'm suspicious of his intentions. Did Eleanor get to know about this? What did she say? She has known this man for a long period of time. Quest:The Rewards Ch.287/S.3 - Ski Family Paradox No room for doubts here. Raymond is splitting the team up in a manner which doesn't raise any alarms. He has done this before hand he'll continue to do this as long as he is in power. Raymond cross never rewards anyone with anything, unless he ha a plan that boosts his place in the Senior Council. Like it or not, Megan will have to and she will take up the role she has been offered. This is just another tactic to break up the team, and this time the person concernedwill move out without hesitation. I'd have asked Mega to decline the offer. But I shouldn't. We'll have to dray up plans of our own based on this move from Raymond. Quest:Counter Measure Ch.179/S.4 - Crystal Gazebo Eleanor has a point. Maybe Megan being the Sector Agent for the Beyond can prove to be useful for us. Raymond will be bringing in Tessa Rhodes soon and we've no clue on where he'll deploy her. If Tessa gets to be the Sector Analysis Agent for the Beyond, we'll need one of our own people there as well. This is an opportunity and we must use it at all costs. I'm sure that Megan will gladly agree to this. Have you heard of any other changes? Raymond had set up a meeting with Quincy too. Quest:New Lab Ch.287/S.4 - Princess of Ice So where does he want me to be deported to? I'm not a fan of the Beyond. I'll take the real world any day. Correct me if I'm wrong, Quincy. But your key area of expertise is the development of Time Tech, right? Ehm... you can say that. So basically you are a scientist. An inventor. Someone who'd love to build things. Someone who'd prefer being in a lab over being in the field. Where are we headed with this conversation, Raymond? Oh, we are in the right direction. And trust me, you are going to love what I've in store for you. Alright, now it's getting creepy. Raymond has actually got my attention. In fact, all of my attention. Quest:Familiar Territory Ch.101/S.1 - Astronaut Training Center Yes, I'm offering Quincy a fabulous opportunity. I'm giving him a new lab where he can resume his work as an inventor. You got to be kidding me! A new lab? Seiously? And where did you find all this equipment? I know some people, who know some people, who can get me almost anything... That is needed to build the best lab that a Time Travel organization must have! This is impressive, Raymond. The dessert is delicious. Now give me veggies. What's the catch here. The catch is that you'll be focusing on research and development from n ow. But we could really use someone like you heading this wing. I hope you understand, Quincy. I'll let Quincy sleep on it. Though I don't think he's foolish enough to decline this offer. Quest:The Inventor Ch.287/S.5 - The Glass Dome Time Warp I think I should accept the offer. It's not like we are short of Field Agents now. Being the Lab Chief will also let me work on some of the tech that could give us a significant edge on the field. I'll have a discussion with Richard and Eleanor first. They have to be taken into confidence on this matte. Is Enrique here? I haven't seen him anywhere in the Time Manor today. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 287